


Good

by CoralFlowerNSFW (CoralFlower)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anyways, Bioluminescence, Bulges and Nooks, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Sappy, Self-Indulgent, Vaginal Fingering, first thing ive written thats not a big bundle of consent issues, i guess, i mean its a nook, im proud of this tbh, sappy smut, tfw everything u write reflects yr trauma lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralFlower/pseuds/CoralFlowerNSFW
Summary: sappy as fuck erisol drabble. now with chapter 2 and feels.





	1. Chapter 1

Hands, skin, glow-soft bioluminescence and both of you. Sparking, red and blue, but he’s holding it back from your body because he knows it scares you. You’re clutching at his shoulder, one arm looped around his neck, as your fins flutter and glow and you sigh into his mouth more times in a row than you know how to count right now. His eyes open and meet yours, he asks,

 

“Good?”

 

You nod wordlessly, tuck your face into his neck. He sparks a little too much for you to handle, and you flinch.

 

“Thorry, fuck, here--”

 

He shifts you, pulls his fingers out to do so, and you bite your lip anxiously.

 

“Is it good for you too? Not just me?”

 

He swallows before answering, and is voice is thick when he replies,

 

“Yeah. Yeah, it’th good. I like… thith, I like touching you.”

 

You relax back into him, then, and when his fingers slip back inside you a chirp spills out of your mouth.

 

“Dear god, Sol.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I mean  _ fuck, _ it’s--”

 

“Yeah, I’m here, I gotchu. Thafe.”

 

His other hand pats at your hair, and you whimper at him, feeling really pathetic for already being this close, and also annoyingly vulnerable. He likes watching you and it’s hard to say no to him when you want to just hide alone, but you’re getting better, you really are.

 

“Don’t wwatch, I c-an’t, can’t handle--”

 

“I won’t, you’re good, don’t worry.” 

 

He averts his eyes as you begin to come apart, and it helps, really, it does, there’s no edge of anxiety this time, not like you’re used to. God, even your smallest boundaries. He doesn’t let any of them go. He’s so good for you, fuck. And you tell him so, and he laughs, not at you, just laughing because. And it’s good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment if you enjoyed this!! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone said they'd appreciate a sequel and i like making people happy and also i need practice portraying healthy relationships so whee chapter 2
> 
> this was fun to write and im also projecting so hard onto eridan rn........

“ED--” You smirk at him for an answer. “You ridiculouth fucking-- what are you even doing?”

 

“Wwell,” you begin, and pause to kiss his nose (which crinkles up in response), “I believve that if you examine the situation, you’ll find that I’m seducin’ you.”

 

“Hilariouth,” he hisses out, and you pout. “You could jutht fucking  _ athk _ .”

 

“Yeah but this wway’s funner.”

 

“Funner ithn’t a word, shitlipth.”

 

You wiggle your eyebrows at him as you say,

 

“I only knoww the rules of a language so I can knoww howw to break them.”

 

He rolls his eyes at you halfheartedly, saying,

 

“Everything about you ith ridiculouth. Theriouthly.”

 

You wiggle your eyebrows and grin lopsidedly.

 

“At least I’m your favvourite though, right?”

 

He seems taken aback by the question, so that’s when you decide to go on the attack. You kiss delicately at his neck, and then get really smug, because he’s now having a significantly harder time answering the question. 

 

“I-- who elthe would even  _ qualify,  _ for fuck’th thake, of courthe it’th you.”

 

He rolls his eyes again, presumably at how you just perked up at that, but you see the flush of yellow just barely present in his cheeks, and smirk in response.

 

“So d’you wwanna pail right noww, I knoww you dont keep track but I still feel like I owwe you one and evven if I didn’t feel that wway you’re basically--”

 

“ED, thlow down.”

 

“Oh. Sorry,” you say, and then look at him hopefully. 

 

“I don’t want you to feel like you owe me anything--”

 

You cut him off with an overdramatic sigh, and flop down on top of him. 

 

“Are you for real right noww.”

 

“Well…”

 

“Oh my god, Sol.” You push yourself up enough to look him in the eye. Er, shades; you can’t actually see his eyes. He seems suddenly sorta avoidant.

 

“I’m jutht--”

 

He sounds so uncertain and conflicted that you can’t help backing off, because what else would you do with him so obviously distressed?

 

“Tryin’ to look out for me, I knoww.”

 

You try not to focus on the bitter feeling of rejection that’s gathering in your stomach, and roll off of him to flop onto your back and stare at the ceiling. You hear him turn his head towards you, and your fins flap nervously before you can stop them.

 

“Are there any feelingth you wanna tell me about, ED?”

 

His voice is careful. It’s him saying he knows you’re hiding something from him.

 

“Um,” you say, and then stop.

 

He takes your hand and squeezes it once, twice. “Take your time. Don’t tell me anything you don’t want me knowing, okay?”

 

You nod, and squeeze your eyes shut, annoyed with yourself for always making these things about you.

 

“I knoww.... I knoww that you lovve me, and care about me, and such...“

 

“Of courthe I do.”

 

You nod, and turn over towards him to tuck your face into his neck.

 

“That’s all, really. Sometimes I just go back to feelin’ unwwanted, evven wwhen I knoww...“

 

He wraps his arms around you, and pulls you close.

 

“It’th okay. We all want you here. It ithn’t like before, when it wath jutht the twelve of uth and we were thtuck with each other, everyone hath other optionth now. The people who hang out with you, they do it becauthe they like you.”

 

You swallow a sob, and say, in a voice tinier than the whisper of Gl’bgolyb, back when she existed, back when she was well-fed,

 

“Oh.”

  
And neither of you say anything else, because nothing more needs to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I've begun writing yet another chapter to this, lol. I may not end up finishing it, but I really like the starting lines and the concept of it, so idk. Comment if you want however much of that I end up finishing. I'll post it if I finish, but I might not if I don't.)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this!! Feedback is always appreciated :D


End file.
